


Follow Me Home

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Judgment, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets to find out where Harold lives, sooner than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Home

When Harold pushes the menu towards him, there's a moment where their fingers meet. John, who is already reaching out, finds himself grasping Harold's hand between both of his.

Across the table, Harold frowns but doesn't snatch his hand back. "What are you playing at?" He sounds suspicious again, but also kind of...intrigued, and there's an odd swooping sensation in John's gut.

John lightly strokes his thumbs across the back of Harold's hand. "I'm not playing," he promises. Looks Harold right in the eye as he says it.

Harold squeezes John's fingers. "Well. In that case. You'd better follow me."


End file.
